List of Cooper's WMHB Atlantic hurricane seasons
The following is a list of all Atlantic What-might-have-been (WMHB) seasons created by Cooper7579. A What-might-have-been season is a season that takes real world seasons and recreates them based on model runs of the time. The idea was created by the United Kingdom-based association Force Thirteen, which started their series in June 2016. 1979 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season Article: 1979 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper) ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/1979 till:30/11/1979 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/1979 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/06/1979 till:10/06/1979 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:11/06/1979 till:16/06/1979 color:TS text:"Ana (TS)" from:19/06/1979 till:24/06/1979 color:TS text:"Bob (TS)" from:08/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:TD text:"Four (TD)" from:09/07/1979 till:16/07/1979 color:C1 text:"Claudette (C1)" from:09/07/1979 till:11/07/1979 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:10/07/1979 till:13/07/1979 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:16/07/1979 till:18/07/1979 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:21/07/1979 till:29/07/1979 color:TS text:"David (TS)" from:23/07/1979 till:26/07/1979 color:TD text:"Nine (TD)" from:31/07/1979 till:06/08/1979 color:TS text:"Elena (TS)" barset:break from:25/08/1979 till:06/09/1979 color:C5 text:"Frederic (C5)" from:25/08/1979 till:28/08/1979 color:TS text:"Gloria (TS)" from:29/08/1979 till:14/09/1979 color:C4 text:"Henri (C4)" from:30/08/1979 till:02/09/1979 color:TS text:"Isabel (TS)" from:01/09/1979 till:06/09/1979 color:TD text:"Fifteen (TD)" from:04/09/1979 till:15/09/1979 color:C2 text:"Juan (C2)" from:15/09/1979 till:21/09/1979 color:C3 text:"Kate (C3)" from:16/09/1979 till:21/09/1979 color:TD text:"Eighteen (TD)" from:19/09/1979 till:21/09/1979 color:TD text:"Nineteen (TD)" from:21/09/1979 till:24/09/1979 color:TD text:"Twenty (TD)" barset:break from:12/10/1979 till:20/10/1979 color:TS text:"Larry (TS)" from:22/10/1979 till:28/10/1979 color:TD text:"Twenty-Two (TD)" from:23/10/1979 till:25/10/1979 color:C1 text:"Mindy (C1)" from:24/10/1979 till:29/10/1979 color:TD text:"Twenty-Four (TD)" from:07/11/1979 till:10/11/1979 color:TD text:"Two (SD)" from:13/11/1979 till:15/11/1979 color:TD text:"Twenty-Five (TD)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/1979 till:30/06/1979 text:June from:01/07/1979 till:31/07/1979 text:July from:01/08/1979 till:31/08/1979 text:August from:01/09/1979 till:30/09/1979 text:September from:01/10/1979 till:31/10/1979 text:October from:01/11/1979 till:30/11/1979 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 1980 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season Article: 1980 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper) ImageSize = width:800 height:230 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/1980 till:30/11/1980 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/1980 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/07/1980 till:21/07/1980 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:01/08/1980 till:11/08/1980 color:C5 text:"Allen (C5)" from:13/08/1980 till:17/08/1980 color:TD text:"Three (TD)" from:14/08/1980 till:19/08/1980 color:C2 text:"Bonnie (C2)" from:20/08/1980 till:25/08/1980 color:C1 text:"Charley (C1)" from:25/08/1980 till:29/08/1980 color:TD text:"Six (TD)" from:01/09/1980 till:04/09/1980 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:05/09/1980 till:09/09/1980 color:C1 text:"Georges (C1)" from:04/09/1980 till:07/09/1980 color:TS text:"Danielle (TS)" from:04/09/1980 till:10/09/1980 color:C2 text:"Earl (C2)" barset:break from:06/09/1980 till:20/09/1980 color:C3 text:"Frances (C3)" from:20/09/1980 till:26/09/1980 color:C1 text:"Hermine (C1)" from:04/10/1980 till:11/10/1980 color:C3 text:"Ivan (C3)" from:16/10/1980 till:18/10/1980 color:TD text:"Thirteen (TD)" from:08/11/1980 till:16/11/1980 color:C2 text:"Jeanne (C2)" from:12/11/1980 till:18/11/1980 color:TS text:"Karl (TS)" from:25/11/1980 till:28/11/1980 color:C1 text:"Lisa (C1)" barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/1980 till:31/07/1980 text:July from:01/08/1980 till:31/08/1980 text:August from:01/09/1980 till:30/09/1980 text:September from:01/10/1980 till:31/10/1980 text:October from:01/11/1980 till:30/11/1980 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" 1981 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season Article: 1981 WMHB Atlantic hurricane season (Cooper) ImageSize = width:800 height:235 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/1981 till:30/11/1981 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/1981 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:06/04/1981 till:07/04/1981 color:TD text:"One (TD)" from:19/04/1981 till:21/04/1981 color:TD text:"Two (TD)" from:06/05/1981 till:09/05/1981 color:TS text:"Arlene (TS)" from:03/06/1981 till:05/06/1981 color:TS text:"Bret (TS)" from:17/06/1981 till:19/06/1981 color:TD text:"Five (TD)" from:29/06/1981 till:01/07/1981 color:C1 text:"Cindy (C1)" from:02/07/1981 till:04/07/1981 color:TD text:"Seven (TD)" from:25/07/1981 till:26/07/1981 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:02/08/1981 till:05/08/1981 color:TS text:"Dennis (TS)" from:07/08/1981 till:13/08/1981 color:TS barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:15/08/1981 till:22/08/1981 color:C1 text:"Emily (C1)" barset:break from:18/08/1981 till:21/08/1981 color:TS text:"Floyd (TS)" from:26/08/1981 till:30/08/1981 color:TS text:"Gert (TS)" from:01/09/1981 till:12/09/1981 color:C2 text:"Harvey (C2)" from:03/09/1981 till:12/09/1981 color:C3 text:"Irene (C3)" from:07/09/1981 till:15/09/1981 color:C2 text:"Jose (C2)" from:11/09/1981 till:19/09/1981 color:C4 text:"Katrina (C4)" from:22/09/1981 till:24/09/1981 color:TS text:"Lenny (TS)" from:21/09/1981 till:02/10/1981 color:C3 text:"Maria (C3)" from:27/09/1981 till:04/10/1981 color:C1 text:"Nate (C1)" from:29/10/1981 till:01/11/1981 color:TS text:"Ophelia (TS)" barset:break from:03/11/1981 till:08/11/1981 color:C1 text:"Philippe (C1)" from:12/11/1981 till:17/11/1981 color:C1 text:"Rita (C1)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/1981 till:30/04/1981 text:April from:01/05/1981 till:31/05/1981 text:May from:01/06/1981 till:30/06/1981 text:June from:01/07/1981 till:31/07/1981 text:July from:01/08/1981 till:31/08/1981 text:August from:01/09/1981 till:30/09/1981 text:September from:01/10/1981 till:31/10/1981 text:October from:01/11/1981 till:30/11/1981 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Category:Season lists